


As Plain as the Stripes on his Face

by karrenia_rune



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, Gen, Pets, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune





	As Plain as the Stripes on his Face

Disclaimer: Ghostbusters is the property of Warner Bros and its producers and creators: it is not mine and is only 'borrowed' for the purposes of the story. Ghost Reggie is my  
own creation. This is for the 23rd Round of Small Fandoms Fest.

 

"As plain as the stripes on his face."

 

"Spengler was still in the midst of sweeping up the debris left over from the wreckage left behind from the Man-Eating Toaster with his boots crunching on plastic and metal, the sound of Beethoven's 5th Symphony cascading in his ears through the headphones he wore. 

He found something soothing to listen to the classics while the mind was engaged in cleaning things, and sweeping debris was no exception. 

Just then the distinctive sound of fabric ripping along with the crash of something heavy falling to the floor echoed throughout the room. 

Sitting as calmly as you please like a house-broken tabby sunning itself on a window ledge or perhaps on a sofa was a grey and black striped cat, but this was no ordinary cat. 

The lighting in the cluttered planning area glowed with an eerie yellow-green glow; not that uncommon for cats of this particular breed. What was unusual was that there was greenish glow twice the size of the cat emanating from it.

Egon Spengler removed his headphones and regarded this spectral apparition carefully: the apparition regarded him with the cool but concentrated regard that only felines can pull off effectively.

"Well, Hello," Egon said to the cat. "What do we have here?"

Egon, no stranger to spectral manifestations, walked over and chose the proper gadget to gauge the level of ecto-plasam and then called to Ray, Peter, and Winston who were in the other room working on refurbishing parts for the EctoMobile.

"Hey, guys," Egon said,"Could you come in here a moment. We have a situation."

"What kind of situation?" Ray asked as he turned the corner and stood half-in and half-out of the planning area. "Oh," Oh, My."

"It's a cat," Peter remarked.

"I don't think you guys quite understand," Ray remarked. "It's not just any old dead cat. It's Reggie."

"Come here, boy, Come to Ray," Ray began to coo to the tabby. "I never thought I'd see you again." There was wistfulness mingled with happiness at being reunited with his beloved pet, and Ray's fingers twitched with the desire to run his fingers through its thick fur. Reggie loved belly-rubs and seafood and being tickled. Just as he was about to ask if the cat wanted to be tickled, Winston spoke up.

"Achoo! Ray's initial sneeze was soon followed by three more and once he had recovered he looked up. "Perhaps it's possible I am still allergic to cat dander, and that explains why my parents sent Reggie away when I was a boy."

"That's the only logical explanation," Egon agreed.

"I would advise not getting too close," Winston added. "We don't know for a fact that this is ah, Reggie, it could be something much more sinister just pretending to be ah, Reggie."

"No, no, It's definitely Reggie," Ray replied, and he and how much loved the little fur ball and began to cautiously approach where the cat sat watching them. 

Ray cast about for any snacks that may have been left out and lit upon a white plaster container of Chinese takeout. Shrugging his shoulders and mentally figuring it would have to do in a pinch, Ray walked over to the table, took up the container and approached Reggie, offering some Sweet and Sour Pork pincered between two chopsticks.

Ghost Reggie sniffed at the offering for a moment and then looked up meowed softly, and bolted the treat; meowing for more, butting his head up against Ray's khaki pants leg.

"I don't think he can eat that," Winston said.

"If dragons love tacos then it's only logical than cats love seafood," replied Ray.

 

"Wherever did you get the idea that dragons loved tacos?" Peter asked.

"I came across the picture book while I was doing research at one of the branch libraries Queens," Ray replied. "It was cute."

"Okay, now what do we do with him?" Winston asked.

"I vote for introducing Reggie to Slimer," Ray suggested.

"Oh, No, No, No, and once more means No," Peter exclaimed."

"We should him back to the Ghost Realm," Egon offered.

"No, no," Ray asked wistfully, "Do we have to send him back?"

"He's right, Ray," Winston said softly. "I know you miss him, but Reggie can't stay in the mortal realm. He has to go back."

"I'll go get the equipment," Egon offered.

Just then Reggie's demeanor abruptly altered. the subtle greenish-yellow glow intensified and he appeared to gain in heft by about two sizes, and he glared at them balefully; the claws that had been lightly tugging at Ray's leg now were much fiercer.

"Guys, uhm, a little help here?" Ray asked.

Winston went over and pulled Ray away.

The cat pounced and managed to rip two shallow parallel tears in Ray's unbuttoned fleece jacket.

"I think it's time to revisit the sending him back option," Peter said.

"You might as well say I told you so," Ray griped.

"I told you so," Peter dryly obliged. 

"Now is really not the time to argue," said Egon who had gone and fetched their ghost-trapping equipment and began to hand them around as the team began to power them up. 

"Get Him!" Peter yelled.

"Uhm, try not to hurt him. Maybe he can't help it, what with being a ghost and all,'" Ray said softly.

"Yeah, see, I'm more of a dog-person," Peter replied.

Reggie dodged and spun and sprang away from all attempt to corner for the first half hour or so,

The cat, ghost or not, is still very much a cat, and for a while manages to skillfully evade all attempt to round him up and pull his essence back into the ether.

One of the guys makes an offhand remark that ghost or not the cat, now that it's jumped up onto one of the many filing cabinets in the planning area, is mocking them. "Get him!" Egon exclaimed. "Do not let it out of this room!"

"No, I don't think so. It's just washing its fur," Ray opined.

"With what? Peter growls out, a bit more surly than he intended to."

 

"There he is!" Winston exclaimed. "I've got a clear shot!"

"Take it!" Peter yelled.

"NO, Don't!" Ray said as he deliberately bumped into Winston's left side and knocked the energy stream off-course.

"Let me do it," Ray said quietly.

"All right, Ray," Winston and Egon agreed. "Peter?"

"All right," Peter agreed.

Ray took aim and the stream coursed through the air scintalling with contained energy and hit his Ghost-Reggie, and there was a yowl and he was gone.

"Achoo!" Ray sneezed once, then twice, and then once more for good measure, because they always come in threes. "Sorry, I must be allergic to cat dander." He ran the back of his jacket sleeve across his eyes, unable to keep from sniffling just a little, but not wanting his friends to see it. 

"We've been cleaning up from the Man-Eating Toaster mission, now we just have more to clean up," Winston remarked.

"We could wait for Jeanine to come back," Ray said.

"You wanna try that on Jeanine when she comes back from vacation?" Peter asked.

"No, I'll get the regular vacuums for you, Ray," Egon offered. "Spengler stated.

"Me? Why me?'" Ray whined.

"Because Reggie was your cat, therefore he's your responsibility for cleaning up the mess he left behind."

Ray sighed. "Very well. I'll get right on it." So, any idea why he just flipped out like that and started attacking us?"

"No, but it's don't take it personally, Ray. It might have something to do with the transition, or not being able to exist on more than plane of existence."

"I guess we'll never know, will we?" Ray opined.


End file.
